It is the practice of good painters to remove doors from their hinges and paint them lying down. This prevents the paint from running and sagging. As anyone who has painted a detached door, window, trim, or other rigid object can attest, one of the most irritating and time consuming parts of this job is waiting for the paint to dry so that the object can be rotated and the painting completed. At the present time, objects, such as doors, are straddled across two sawhorses and painted. Unfortunately, there will always be a part of the object which rests directly on the sawhorse and thus cannot be reached with a paint brush. The painter is left to wait for the object to dry, and then, after the delay, the painter can rotate the object and finish the paint job. This wastes valuable time and creates a considerable inconvenience. A second problem confronting painters, builders and carpenters relates to the use of the sawhorse itself. Sawhorses are big, bulky and not amenable to quick assembly and disassembly. This makes transporting sawhorses difficult, and requires a truck or van for safe conveyance. Another drawback of the sawhorse is that a pair of sawhorses can support only one door or window at a time. This slows down the painting process and increases the possibility of imperfections in the paint job, since the window, door or trim will have to be moved a number of times and leaned against walls and other objects if enough sawhorses are not available to hold the freshly painted objects.
A third problem faced not only by painters, builders and carpenters, but also by manufacturers and salesmen of windows and doors, is that damage frequently occurs to the products because of the inherent nature of stacking and the leaning of the products against walls. No matter how careful the individual is, scratches and marks inevitably appear, thus rendering the product less desirable.
A long standing need has existed for an easily transportable apparatus which will allow multiple freshly painted objects to be dried. The present invention describes and claims a rack apparatus and its methods of use which satisfy this long standing need.